Cosas del destino
by VickiPena
Summary: AU. Es verano y Kate y sus amigas han ido a la piscina a bañarse y a la vuelta se encuentran con un grupo de chicos y Kate se fija en uno en particular... Esta es la primera historia que escribo, es AU de castle, pero así es como se conocieron mis abuelos y quería hacerlo en memoria demi abuelo que falleció hace dos semanas. Gracias y comentar para saber si os gusta!
1. Chapter 1

-¡Venga Kate que se nos escapa el autobus! - Dijeron mis amigas a las vez.

\- ¡Ya voy mandonas! - Que caracter tienen, pensé.

Hoy hemos tenido una mañana maravillosa. Fuimos a la piscina pública a darnos el primer baño del año y he de decir que el agua estaba estupenda. Ahora estamos de vuelta en el bus cuando de repente un chico se acerca a mi.

\- Oye, ¿me das pipas? - Me preguntó un chico de unos 19 años.

\- Ehhh... si claro, toma - Le dije mientras le ofrecía mi bolsa de pipas.

Y ahora como si lo hubiese invocado se empezaron a acercar todos sus amiguitos a pedirme pipas y yo evidentemente no voy a decirles que no, así que empiezo a repartir pipas cuando de pronto veo a un chico de ojos azules, los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. El chico no deja de mirarme y yo estoy igual que él.

\- Kate, ¿estás bien? - Me pregunta Lanie con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Yo? Si, es.. estoy bien. - Contesto un poco nerviosa.

De repente el chico se acerca a mi y me pregunta si le puedo dar pipas.

\- No - Le digo con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Toma esa Rick! - y todos sus amigos se empezaron a reir, mientras él me mira riéndose también.

\- Buenos chicos ha sido un placer conoceros - Dice Lanie dirigiéndose a un joven de piel morena - Pero nos bajamos aquí.

\- Hasta Luego - me despido de todos los chicos a los que he conocido pero antes de bajarme me doy la vuelta mirando por última vez al chico de ojos azules y él con una preciosa sonrisa se despide de mi levantado la mano.

Una vez que nos hemos bajados del bus vamos de camino a nuestras respectivas casas pero no dejo de pensar en él, es perfecto - me dije a mi misma.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir al cine de verano esta noche, ¿te apetece? - me pregunta Lanie.

\- Perdona, ¿qué? - Contesto un poco nerviosa porque en mi cabeza sólo aparecía la cara de Rick, creo que se llamaba así, Rick... que nombre más bonito, pensé.

\- Kate, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas todo el camino distraída - Dice Lanie con una sonrisa pícara en la cara - No será por ese tal Rick, ¿verdad? - Contesta sin poder quitar esa sonrisa porque ve que me he puesto roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué? No, no.. yo pensaba en que... si, en que deberíamos ir al cine esta noche - Dije casi atragantándome por la rapidez en que había soltado la frase.

\- Ya, seguro, oye ¡que si te mola el chaval no pasa nada!

\- Lanie no seas pesada - contesté a punto de enfadarme.

\- Vale, vale, pero no te pongas así que era broma - Tus bromas ya me las conozco yo, pensé - Bueno a las 20:00 te veo en la plaza y así nos vamos juntas al cine - Contesté a punto de llegar a casa.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Me gritó dándose la vuelta de camino a su casa.

Cuando entré en casa lo primero que hice fue ducharme con agua fría, lo necesitaba y como no, la imagen de Rick no se iba de mi cabeza. Maldije en voz baja porque Lanie sabía que me había gustado y empecé a reírme. Ella es como mi hermana, la quiero muchísimo pero hay momentos en los que me gustaría estrangularla por darse cuenta de cosas como estas.

\- Kate, a comer - Me gritó mi madre desde la cocina.

\- Ya voy - Contesté saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndome para ir a comer.

Estando todos en la mesa nos empezamos a contar cómo nos había ido la mañana y otra vez esa sonrisa apareció en mi cara y la borré rapidamente para que no se dieran cuenta mis padres y miré a mi hermano, no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisilla y me asintió con la cabeza como diciéndome que no diría nada y le agradecí y seguimos comiendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate se miró en el espejo por última vez antes de salir de casa. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de flores, un poco de maquillaje y una coleta por la que le caian sus perfectos tirabuzones.

\- ¡Lanie! - Gritó Kate asustando a su amiga mientras se subía a su espalda.

\- Joder Kate que susto me has dado - Decía mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón a modo de infarto y las dos se echaron a reír.

\- Venga que va a empezar la peli y no quiero llegar tarde -Dijo Kate mientras cogía a Lanie de la mano para salir corriendo hacia el cine.

Cuando llegaron sacaron los tickets y se sentaron en el suelo con unos cojines y empezaron a ver la película, Grease. Kate adoraba esa película, siempre ha pensado que no ha habido historia de amor más bonita que la de Sandy y Danny.

Al terminar la película fueron a comprar chuches, y de pronto Kate escuchó de nuevo esa risa y se giró esperando encontrarse con él pero no lo vio.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? - Pregunto Rick detrás suya con una sonrisa.

\- Ah! Que susto - Dijo Kate con una cara de pocos amigos pero cuando se fijó en que Rick no paraba de reirse ella lo acompañó.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rick estaba embobado con su belleza, incluso llegó a pensar que podría ser una diosa.

\- Pues he venido a ver una peli, es lo que se hace cuando vienes al cine, ¿no? - Contesto Kate con burla.

\- Vaya, esta mañana con las pipas y ahora con esto. Eres la graciosa del grupo por lo que veo.

\- Por lo que ves así es - Kate levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos pero tuvo que apartar la vista de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento - Bueno... tengo que irme, ha sido un placer vovler a verte... Rick, ¿verdad?

\- Rick, pero también puedes llamarme Castle que es como me llama todo el mundo.

\- Prefiero Rick, así no soy como todo el mundo - Dijo graciosilla.

\- Desde luego no lo eres - Conesto Rick con un profundo brillo en los ojos.

Kate se puso como un tomate y no le salían las palabras así que decidió respirar profundamente - Es hora de marcharme. Buenas noches Rick - Y se dio la vuelta en busca de Lanie para regresar a casa.

\- Buenas noches Kate - Dio Rick para si mismo sin poder dejar de mirar como se iba.

Dónde puñetas estará Lanie, maldijo Kate mientras la buscaba por todos lados y cuando la encontró no podía creerse lo que veía. Lanie se estaba besando con el chico moreno que había conocido en el bus esta mañana.

\- Mmm Lanie, siento interrumpir pero es hora de irnos o mis padres me echarán la bronca - Dijo Kate un poco nerviosa por fastidiarle a su amiga ese momento.

Lanie se separó del chico y presentó a ambos.

\- Kate este es Javier Esposito, el chico del bus - Dijo Lanie contenta.

\- Hola, puedes llamarme Espo si lo prefieres.

\- Claro, un placer conocerte. Es hora de irnos Lanie - Le decía Kate muerta de vergüenza.

\- Hasta luego chicas - Se despedía Espo mientras las chicas se iban a sus respectivas casas.

Kate se despidió de Lanie y nada más meterse en la cama los brazos de morfeo la acogieron en un profundo y dulce sueño.

Al día siguiente se despertó de muy buen ánimo y decidió dar un paseo la playa de los Hamptons. Su padre era militar y tu madre abogada, por lo que podían permitirse tener dos casas.

Nada más tocar la arena un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, encendió el MP3 y se puso los auriculares mientras iba por la orilla. Llevaba un buen rato caminando, no sabía ni que hora era pero hacía mucho calor y pensó en darse un baño. Que buena está el agua - dijo Kate mientras se capuzaba una vez más y al salir del agua escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

\- ¿Kate?


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba paseando por la playa cuando la vi, Kate es realmente preciosa, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y unas piernas largas y perfectas. No podía dejar de mirarla y decidí acercarme y hablar con ella.

\- ¿Kate? - Digo con entusiasmo. Ella se gira y me mira sorprendida de encontrarme allí.

\- Buenos días Rick - Dice con una hermosa sonrisa - ¿Vives por aquí?

\- Si, compré una casa hace unos meses para poder pasar aquí el verano o alejarme del ruido de Nueva York - Contesto sin poder dejar de mirar su cuerpo.

\- ¿Compraste tú la casa? - Pregunta un poco asombrada - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 21 años - Ella me mira aún más sorprendida.

\- Wow, pensé que tenías 18 o así.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

\- Voy a cumplir 17... - Dice un poco insegura.

Joder si es una niña pienso mientras me rasco la poca barba que tengo - Pues pareces más mayor - Ella me mirá con el ceño fruncido - Sin ánimo de ofender.

\- Bueno tú pareces más joven sin embargo - Dice con burlona.

Kate me tiene loco, la conocí ayer y desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

\- Rick tengo que irme - Kate empieza a recoger sus cosas y antes de irse se gira y me mira - Hasta luego ojos azules - Se despide un una sonrisa y mi corazón late demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Espera! - Digo corriendo detrás suya - Quiero invitarte a una fiesta en mi casa - Memira confusa

\- Yo... bueno no soy mayor de edad y mis padres se preocuparían si llego tarde a casa - Responde nerviosa mientras se retira un mechón de la cara.

\- No te preocupes Kate, te acompañaré a casa sana, salva y a la hora que te parezca bien. Eso si, es una fiesta ibicenza, hay que ir de blanco, ¿entendido? - Digo con la esperanza de que acepte mi invitación.

\- Entendido - Dice al mismo tiempo que se acerca hasta mi y me da un beso en la mejilla - Me sonrojo a más no poder y Kate parece notarlo.

\- Nos vemos esta noche Rick - Y se va a su casa y yo me voy con la mano puesta en mi mejilla izquierda notando todavía el roce de sus labios en mi piel.


	4. Chapter 4

-Mamá, ¿puedes venir un momento? - Le grita Kate ha su madre desde la habitación. En menos de una hora Rick pasará a recogerla y todavía no sabe que ponerse.

\- Estoy muy indecisa, no sé si ponerme el vestido corto o el largo, me gustan los dos pero no sé cual ponerme - Dice con voz de niña pequeña.

\- Mmm creo que deberías ponerte el corto, resalta tus piernas largas cielo. Además deberías ponerte también las sandalias de tacón. Por cierto señorita, ¿a dónde vas? - Me pregunta mi madre a modo interrogatorio.

\- Pues Rick me ha invitado a una fiesta en su casa pero te prometo que volveré a la hora que me digas - Respondo lo más rápido posible para que me deje salir.

\- ¿Rick? ¿Quién es Rick? - Pregunta aún más seria.

\- Pues es...mmm... un amigo de Lanie de aquí - Intento sonar lo más convincente, espero que no me siga interrogando.

-Kate no quiero que vuelvas tarde, a la 1:00 am te quiero aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si mami, gracias gracias gracias - Digo mientras le doy besos en la cara y ella se ríe.

\- Venga arréglate que vas a llegar tarde - Dice mientras sale de mi cuarto y yo me doy prisa porque sino no me da tiempo.

Estoy bastante nerviosa, estoy llegando a casa de Rick y no conozco a nadie, que vergüenza por favor - Kate eres una chica valiente -Me digo a mi misma antes de tocar el timbre.

Rick abre la puerta y me mira sorprendido. ¿Acaso no voy bien vestida para la fiesta?

\- Hola Rick, por tu mirada creo que no voy adecuada para la fiesta - Digo decepcionada, pensé que iría bien pienso mientras me doy la vuelta para marcharme.

\- ¡No! Kate, vas perfecta - Dice cogiéndome del brazo para evitar que me marche.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba como iba - Digo nerviosa porque no quita la mirada de mi cuerpo.

\- Kate, estás preciosa. No te preocupes, pasa que ya ha llegado la gente - Dice mientras me coge de la mano para llevarme dentro de su casa y presentarme a sus amigos.

La verdad es que su casa es enorme, por no hablar de su piscina y jardín. Por lo visto no le falta dinero, pienso mientras doy una vuelta por la casa y después de buscar un a Rick que desapareció hace un buen rato decido ir a tomarme algo.

Mientras me sirvo ponche Rick aparece detrás mía y me pregunta si me gusta la fiesta.

-Todo es genial Rick, tus amigos son muy simpáticos - Digo mientras le doy un sorvo a la bebida.

\- ¿Te apetece bailar? - Dice arrastrándome al centro de su salón sin darme tiempo a contestar.

-Rick me da vergüenza bailar - Digo separándome un poco de él.

\- Hey, si alguno de los dos tiene que tener vergüenza ese soy yo que tengo dos pies izquierdos - Dice riéndose y yo no puedo evitarlo y me río con él.

Nos estamos riendo cuando suena la canción Earned it de The Weekend y Rick me mira mientras me coge de la cintura y muy despacio me acerca hacia él y empezamos a bailar muy pegados sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Mi corazón va demasiado rápido e intento apartar mi mirada de la suya pero me coge de la cara y sin pensarlo más nos besamos.

Empezamos con un beso lento pero la pasión gana, su lengua entra en mi boca y empezamos una lucha. Rick besa muy bien, tiene una formar de besar que hace que pierda el equilibrio y lo nota porque me coge y me pega contra él. No queremos dejar de besarnos pero la falta de arie nos obliga a separarnos y nos miramos felices por lo que ha ocurrido.

\- ¡Rick! ¡La hora! - Digo saliendo como puedo de entre la gente para dirigirme a la salida e ir pitando a mi casa porque sino mi madre me matará.

\- Espera Kate - Dice Rick corriendo detrás de mi- Te dije que te acompañaría.

\- Sino nos damos prisa mi madre me castigará - Digo agobiada.

\- Tengo una solución - Dice y me lleva a la parte trasera de su casa donde puedo ver con mis propios ojos un audi r8 - Sube - me dice mientras arranca el coche.

\- Joder Rick, que pasada de coche - Digo sin dejar de mirar el interior del coche.

\- Es un regalo de fin de carrera - Dice mientras para el coche en la puerta de mi casa.

\- Gracias por traerme - Digo muy agredecida de llegar a tiempo.

\- Ya te dije que te traería sana y salva - Y antes de que salga del coche me coge de la cara y me da un beso tan tierno que hace que se me derrita el corazón - Buenas noches Kate.

\- Buenas noches ojos azules - Digo feliz y cada uno nos vamos a nuestras casas.


	5. Chapter 5

3 semanas después...

Desde aquel beso, Kate y Rick habían estado prácticamente todos los días juntos y aunque no fuesen pareja cualquiera que los viera por la calle pensaba lo contrario.

\- Rick, ¿te apetece que vayamos un rato a la piscina de mi casa?

\- Por mi vale pero, ¿tus padres? - Preguntó un poco nervioso. No le importaba que estuvieran pero sería un poco raro para él ya que no los conocía.

\- Se han ido a pasar el día fuera con unos amigos - Contesta Kate a la vez que le da un beso - Anda vamos.

Están llegando a la casa de Kate cuando escuchan una voz a sus espaldas:

-¡Anthon! ¿No te ibas a casa de Marie? - Pregunta Kate sorprendida de ver a su hermano al lado de su casa. Ya no vamos a poder estar solos... se dice Kate así misma.

\- Si, es que se me ha olvidado la cartera - Dice sin dejar de mirar al acompañante de su hermana - Tu debes ser Rick, ¿me equivoco? Kate se tira todo el día hablando sobre ti.

\- ¡Anthony! - Kate utiliza su nombre completo cuando se cabrea. En estos momentos solo quiere que le trague la tierra y se pone roja.

\- Venga hermanita, ¡no te pongas así que estaba de broma!

\- Si, so Rick, encantado de conocerte - Se presenta Rick mientras le estrecha la mano - No me había dicho Kate que os parecíais tanto.

\- Los genes deben ser buenos - Dice Anthon, sin duda le ha caído bien Rick - Bueno un placer conocerte Rick, Kate nos vemos a la cena.

\- ¡Adiós hermanito! - Se despide Kate con un abrazo - Me muero de calor.

\- Que dramática eres - Dice Rick mientras se están quitando la ropa. Una vez en bañador, coge a Kate en brazos y sin darle tiempo a que diga nada la tira a la piscina con él.

Cuando sale a la superficie Kate tiene una cara de enfado e intenta ahogar a Rick, cosa que no funciona porque él le dobla tanto de tamaño como de fuerza - Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso - Dice Kate con los brazos cruzados y seria pero cuando ve a Rick riéndose ella no puede hacer otra cosa más que acompañarle en ese juego de risas.

\- Ven aquí pequeña - Rick la coge por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo.

\- Te odio - Dice Kate mientras se agarra al cuello de él.

\- ¿Seguro que me odias? - Le susurra Rick en el oído entonces coge le muerde el lóbulo y nota como se le ha erizado la piel a Kate y nota como se queda sin fuerzas.

Kate gime bajito y nota un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo - Mucho, muchísimo - Contesta como puede, se separa un poco y le besa con pasión.

\- Kate... quiero decirte algo - Dice Rick cuando se separan. Kate está confusa, no consigue descifrar lo que dicen sus ojos - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - Pregunta un poco nervioso por no saber lo que va a contestarle, pero cuando ve como Kate ríe y le besa, todas sus dudad desaparecen - ¿Eso es un si?

\- Si, yes, oui - Dice Kate sin dejar de besarle. Han dado un paso más en su relación y tienen sentimientos muy profundos el uno por el otro.

Se tiran un buen rato más dándose besos y deciden que es hora de ir a comer - ¿Te apetece pasta?

\- Pasta... Me encanta, como tú - Le dice Rick a la vez que le abraza por la espalda y le da un beso en el pelo.

Después de comer deciden ir al cuarto de Kate a descansar un rato. Ella está tumbada sobre su pecho y sonríe, feliz de tener la suerte de haber conocido a alguien como Rick.

Kate levanta la vista para besar a Rick que, sorprendido le acompaña en ese beso lleno de necesidad y sin dejar de besarse la coloca encima suya para estar más cómodos, decide morderle el labio a Kate y cuando lo hace, ésta suelta un gemido que provoca que Rick gima por lo sensual que suena. La falta de aire hace que la pareja se separe y cuando se miran a los ojos directamente ya no hay vuelta atrás...


End file.
